Left unsaid
by HellIsHere
Summary: Ron's relationship with Lavender happens in the fifth year. After they sleep together, Ron breaks up with her, and due to Hermione and him not seeing eye-to-eye at all that year, he writes her a letter to explain... everything. He never planned on sending it, but after the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione ends up reading it anyway. T for language.


**Bit of a seed of an idea I had a long time ago, decided to re-visit it and make something bigger out of it. Ron's relationship with Lavender starts around the beginning of fifth year and has ended in April. He and Hermione have not seen eye-to-eye (predictably so) and since Ron hasn't been poisoned, they haven't made up yet. The department of mysteries battle is also going to go differently.**

* * *

Another full day of revision had left Ron more than a little bit disgruntled and moody. He and Hermione may not have been getting along properly, but they still hung out and she still shoved absurd revision schedules down his and Harry's throats. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that if they were getting along better, she wouldn't be diving so deep into the revision. Yeah, the OWLS were important but this was surely excessive.

Honestly, his whole friendship with Hermione was totally off this year. He had no idea why. She had just been short with him all year, and certainly more scathing than usual whenever possible. Of course this had them butting heads to Harry's annoyance.

Ron felt like it was time to clear the air, and decided that unfortunately, writing was the solution. He wrote Hermione a letter, the contents of which would remain a secret he'd have preferred to take to the grave. Whatever the case, he left that letter in his trunk, waiting for the opportune moment to give it to what he now admitted was the object of his affections.

* * *

Ron tried his best not to show his fear when he, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny arrived at the Department of mysteries. He knew for a fact that everyone there was terrified. They looked terrified. Ron tried to remain stoic, in case they needed to look to someone for the sake of confidence.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the precise spot where Harry wanted to go. This was supposed to be where they found Sirius. But there was no-one there. Why? Was it a vision of the future? Of Voldemort's thoughts and plans? Were they too late?

There was no time to dwell. Harry seemed to have forgotten all about Sirius. He was staring without expression at one of the hundreds of prophecies around them.

"It... it's speaking my name." Harry said.

"What's it saying?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer. He seemed... transfixed upon the prophecy. Obsessed even? Slowly and ever so cautiously, Harry reached out to it, and picked it up gently, as if picking it up like he would pick up a book or his wand would shatter it.

"What..." Harry whispered.

"Harry, what is it?" Neville asked.

Before Harry could say anything, another voice interrupted. One belonging to someone who certainly didn't arrive here from Hogwarts. It was a tall, leanly built figure, wearing the unmistakable robes and mask of the most feared group of wizards the world had seen for a long time. It was a death eater.

"You know, you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams..." he said, before raising a wand to his mask, causing it to fade away into nothing, revealing the unmistakable pointed features and blonde hair of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"You saw nothing more and nothing less than what the dark lord... wanted you to see." said Malfoy, sneering.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a commanding tone, as he and the other teenagers edged closer together. They could hear other death eaters in the prophecy chamber. They just didn't know where they were.

"You're holding it." Malfoy said.

"If you do anything to us I'll break it." Harry said quickly. Every bit of leverage was needed. They were outnumbered and outgunned. Heavily.

A loud cackle of laughter came from behind Lucius.

"He's not just some child apparently! Potter looks like he knows what he's doing! But does he actually know?". The voice belonged to a strikingly beautiful and dark looking witch. Her face, once thinned out from time in azkaban seemed to have recovered. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron could visibly see everyone tense up. Lucius Malfoy didn't even come close to being as terrifying as the witch who now stood in front of him, hunched over like a predator stalking her prey.

"Get back or I'm breaking it! Now! Don't think Old Tom will like that, will he?" Harry said raising his voice, hoping to gain some psychological power in the confrontation.

In response, other death eaters began showing themselves. There were more than a dozen of them, and they were surrounded.

Ron recognized some of them. Death Eaters were all powerful dark wizards, but these were the elite among the already deadly company. Dolohov, Rowle, Bellatrix, Rastaban and Rodolphus Lestrange, Malfoy... This wasn't good. The appearance of such high-end death eaters meant that Voldemort himself was either nearby or planning on making an appearance very soon.

"You dare speak his name? Filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix roared, raising her wand at Harry.

"Back off!" Neville growled angrily, getting in front of Harry.

"Oh look, Neville Longbottom! How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix mocked.

"They're about to be avenged. They'll be just fine." Neville said, gritting his teeth.

Malfoy raised his arms and called for the other death eaters who were closing in to stop in their tracks. Clearly he was in charge here. Lestrange may have been the most powerful person in the room, but she was just a mad dog. Malfoy was the brain.

"Let's all just... calm down. All we want is that prophecy. If you give that to us, we'll leave and you'll all be free to go, safe and sound back to school." Malfoy said in what would have appeared honest to someone who didn't know him. But the youngsters knew him.

"Yeah... give you this prophecy and then watch as you take us in to your master like the puppets you are. We'll hang on to this, and you're going to let us go." Ron said suddenly.

"What makes you think we'll listen to a blood traitor like you?" Bellatrix asked nastily.

"What makes you think we'll listen to a death eater like you?" Ron countered.

"Weasley, you are mistaken. We would be at an impasse if you posed a threat to us. You don't. We will take it by force if necessary. Don't make it necessary." Malfoy said, his voice dangerously low.

Harry's patience had worn too thin.

"I've heard enough of this. NOW!"

* * *

The battle could only be described as chaos. Stories of old wizarding battles or muggle movies about medieval armies clashing were wildly inaccurate. It was impossible to follow what was going on. Curses were being thrown left and right, pieces of stone and other debris were constantly sent flying, and most of everyone's survival was down to luck. Even when the members of the order came to bail the kids out, it was still utter chaos.

The order members may have arrived but everyone present had to fight. It had got to the point where people had been separated into completely different areas. Ron found himself in an unfamiliar part of the department with Hermione.. He knew that a death eater was chasing them. He didn't know which one. Or where exactly they were.

"Any ideas?" Ron asked desperately.

"No. Just keep your eyes open." said Hermione.

The two of them remained silent for the chance to hear something. Anything.

Hermione didn't hear the only clue there, but Ron did. He heard footsteps coming from a direction facing Hermione.

He didn't think. He didn't hesitate. He threw his body in between Hermione and the source of the sound before anyone could react, and was immediately bombarded by dark curses which neither Ron nor Hermione even knew existed.

For Hermione, it seemed to be happening in slow motion. She saw Ron using himself as a human shield against a dozen different curses, all of which looked extremely dangerous. It then fully registered, what Ron had done. He was literally ready to sacrifice his life for her. In that instant, Hermione regretted every fight, every cruel word, every disagreement even, she had ever had with Ron. He had just used himself as a shield. He didn't care about his own well being. He cared about _hers._

"Using your own body to defend a mudblood? I'd better teach you a lesson! Crucio!" Came the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Waves of searing pain spread themselves throughout Ron's body, and a series of unearthly screams were emitted from his mouth as he writhed on the cold marble floor. Bellatrix cackled as she watched her victim suffer.

"No!" Hermione screamed, adding to Bellatrix's amusement.

Hermione, not really knowing what to do for the first time in her life, flung curses straight at Bellatrix, but clearly they weren't very potent. Bellatrix swatted them aside as if they were nothing.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screamed, as if it would have an effect on the deranged death eater.

"Don't worry Mudblood, you're next." Bellatrix said viciously.

Hermione gritted her teeth and sent another flurry of curses at Bellatrix, and again she swatted them aside whilst continuing the cruciatus curse on Ron.

"How would you like to see him die? Avada Kerdavra?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione at this point had given up. She knew she was no match for the much more powerful witch in front of her.

All she could do was beg.

"Please... take me instead." she said, sinking to her knees.

"No... Hermione, don't..." Ron wheezed weakly.

Bellatrix lifted the curse from Ron and rounded on Hermione.

"You know, if that oaf wasn't stupid enough to save you, I might have killed you already. But now that you're asking me to take you... I'm intrigued. What would hurt more?" Bellatrix asked, her sadistic nature becoming as clear as the light of day, wand trained on Hermione.

To Hermione's horror, she turned her wand on Ron again.

"Someone you know quite well showed us this one." she said, her lips curling into a terrifying smile.

"Sectumsempra!" She yelled.

Hermione's mouth opened in horror as she watched what appeared to be invisible swords slicing at Ron's chest. This was it... She was going to watch the love of her life give up his life for hers, before she herself would die in front of his corpse...

But it wasn't over. Hermione heard a welcome and familiar voice echo throughout the hall they were in, and when she looked up, she saw the form of none other than Sirius Black slamming into Bellatrix's side, knocking her straight to the floor. She was unconscious.

"Get him out of here! Incarcerous!" Sirius yelled, his eyes never turning from Bellatrix, who was now wrapped in magical vines, likely to be returned to Azkaban.

Hermione vaguely realized that Harry was there too, as he and Hermione dragged Ron's body out from the area.

* * *

It had been three days since the battle, and Ron was still at St. Mungo's. Soon, the Hogwarts year would be done, and Harry found himself packing Ron's things away.

Every time he saw something of Ron's that held meaning, his heart ached. This was his fault. If he wasn't so gullible, Ron wouldn't be in such a state in St. Mungo's. The healers said that it was possible for him to recover, but they didn't look optimistic. The injuries were extreme. And Hermione... she had barely left her dorm room apart from meal times. Harry didn't have the heart to talk to her. Neville had talked to her once, and insisted that she didn't blame Harry, but he still couldn't face her.

According to Lavender, Hermione would cry in the night when she thought no one was awake, and that didn't surprise Harry.

Lavender felt like it was her responsibility to try to make Hermione feel better. She wasn't stupid - she knew how much Ron meant to her.

"I know the healers that are in charge of his recovery. They helped my uncle in the first war. They know what they're doing." she tried one evening, but to no avail.

Lavender didn't know that the biggest reason for Hermione's emotional state was that she blamed herself. Ron was in the state he was in because he saved her. If it weren't for her...

Ginny hadn't been seen at Hogwarts since the battle, and there were many rumours as to what happened to her, but Harry knew the truth. She had been at St. Mungo's day in, day out.

One last thing Harry was packing for Ron caught his attention. It was a letter without an envelope. For Hermione.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he read it, and by the time he was done, his brain was working at a hundred miles an hour. He wasn't certain that Ron would survive, and so decided that Hermione deserved to see it.

Gathering what was left of his courage, he waited at the bottom of the staircase that lead to the girls' dorms in the afternoon before lunch.

Hermione saw Harry waiting and gulped. She thought the same as Harry. She didn't want to face him. She blamed herself and thought Harry would be furious. But she took a better look at Harry and saw that he was looking down at his feet. She realized that he felt the same way she did.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault." she said, upon reaching him.

"If I wasn't so fucking gullible..." he started.

"You saw a vision that convinced you that Sirius could die. You couldn't do anything else. Me on the other hand..." Hermione said.

"How could _you_ blame yourself?" Harry asked.

"Ron used his body as a shield against Bellatrix Lestrange. He was aware, I wasn't. I was being stupid and he paid the price." Hermione said, bitterly.

"Ron did that because it was his choice. I reckon he'd have done the same for me. Or any of us that went there." Harry said quietly.

Hermione didn't respond.

"Here. Those healers didn't look optimistic about Ron recovering. I found this in his stuff. You should read it. In case he..." Harry trailed off, handing Hermione a letter.

Hermione knew what that meant. Ron had written Hermione a letter and Harry wanted Hermione to read it in case Ron didn't survive this one.

"You'll probably be pretty emotional when you read it, go up to your dorm. I'll wait here." said Harry.

Hermione nodded and headed back upstairs.

She started to read as soon as she sat down on her bed.

 _Hermione,_

 _First things first, I doubt I'll ever have the guts to send this to you. If I do though, I am ready to deal with the consequences._

 _I'm sorry we've not been getting along this year. I don't know what I did, but since it's you we're talking about, I must have done something pretty bad. You've always been really fair. Whatever it was, just tell me. I won't do it again. I must have hurt you really badly this time, you haven't been the same with me all year._

 _But I want you to know something. It will probably explain a lot. Why was I so angry when you showed up at the Yule ball? Why do I always lose it when Krum is brought up? Why did I ditch Lavender? Well... in a word? You._

 _I can't believe I'm admitting it to myself, let alone you, but I'm mental when it comes to you. I love you. Yeah yeah, I know, I'm a fucking moron. What would you want with a git like me when you've got Krum hanging off your every word? It's totally mental. No girl in their right mind picks Ron Weasley over Viktor Krum. Or whoever else you've got pining after you. I just wanted to explain myself. I know I've been pretty stupid over the years, and I've fucked up more than once. You deserve to know why. It's not an excuse. It's just the reason why I can't think straight around you and fuck up all the time._

 _Anyway, I know you deserve a hundred times better than me. I don't expect you to want me back. I'd be pretty shocked if you did. But don't worry, I know you don't, and I'm OK with that. If you want to stay friends, that's fine. If you don't ever want to speak to me again, that's also fine. Well... not for me but I'll deal with it... somehow. Just remember that if you ever need me to do anything for you, I will. Honestly, I'd do anything you asked me to. Pathetic I know, you've got me wrapped around your little finger and I can't do anything about it. I'm trapped pretty much._

 _So yeah, I know you don't want me back and probably never will, you've dropped enough hints for me to piece that together over the years (the reaction to me being a prefect, the emotional range of a teaspoon thing and so on)_

 _But whatever happens, I promise from now on, you can rely on me for anything you need. I'll be better from now on. I promise. It's the least you deserve._

 _Please don't hex my bits off,_

 _Ron_

Harry was right. Actually, what he said was an understatement. Hermione's emotions were now in a state of overdrive. She felt a few tears dropping from her eyes, and she had to cover her mouth to stifle a sob. She couldn't believe her eyes.

After the year they'd just had, Ron somehow was in love with her. Looking back, she was disgusted with herself. What did Ron actually do wrong? He went out with Lavender. Why did that warrant what could very well have been the end of their friendship? And she'd given Ron the idea that she didn't want anything to do with a romantic relationship with him. And she couldn't blame Ron for thinking that way.

Her reaction to his relationship with Lavender may have been a clue, but with the way Ron was already thinking, he obviously thought he'd done something else entirely. And the point about her reaction to his appointment as a prefect and saying he had the emotional range of a teaspoon truly hit home.

 _Why am I so bad at this?_ Hermione thought to herself. She thought back to all the good things Ron had done. Yes, he'd hurt her before, but clearly it wasn't one sided. Everything he did for her, she now knew that he did without expecting anything in return, not even a thank you. What was worse still, she never did thank him. When he did something good, she rarely showed her gratitude or pride, but woe betide him if he did something wrong...

And compared to the sheer amount of times Ron called her brilliant or words to that effect?

In that moment, Hermione vowed to show Ron what he meant to her if he woke up.

 _When_ he woke up.

* * *

The morning of the very next day at breakfast, Hedwig dropped Harry a letter from Ginny. It contained the news he had been begging for.

 _Harry, and probably Hermione (I know you'll show her this letter)_

 _I can't contain myself! Ron's OK! Well... not OK per se, but he's woken up and the healers said that he'll be making a full recovery! He's talking like Ron, thinking like Ron and (unfortunately) eating like Ron._

 _Please come down as soon as you can, he's asking for you and Hermione._

 _Some extra good news: You get to come_ _ **after**_ _mum had her meltdown about how her 'baby boy' is all safe and sound, blah, blah, blah._

 _By the way, he's got this scar over his eye which mum was pretty shocked by, but Sirius and Ron agree that it looks dashing or something. I don't know... I guess Hermione will have to be the judge._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ginny_

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice when he read the letter.

"Harry! Watch it!" Seamus yelled. The pumpkin juice was almost sprayed over his breakfast.

"Sorry Seamus. Hermione look!" Harry said, thrusting the letter into Hermione's hands.

Harry watched in delight as a look of unadulterated glee spread over Hermione's face. Given that she'd read the letter that likely drove her to tears, this was especially good news for her.

"Finish your breakfast quick!" Harry said, before he started essentially pouring his food down his throat at a Ron-esque pace.

* * *

The five minute journey via the floo network felt like a five hour journey to Hermione. Upon entering the room where Ron was supposed to be, she immediately spotted the very recognizable mops of red hair belonging to some of the Weasley family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, with Ginny, Fred and George. Ron was smiling and talking to them, that was certainly a good sign. In fact, before Hermione and Harry got there, Ron got up out of the bed without help and was standing on his own two feet.

Hermione could no longer exercise any self control. She ran at Ron and leapt into his arms.

"Hermione! How are you- Oof!" said Ron.

"You're OK! Do your injuries still hurt? Do you remember everything? When are you coming back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in rapid succession.

Ron looked at Harry, a slightly terrified look on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting this. Harry just smirked at him, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah I'm OK. Some of them hurt, but nothing too bad, I do remember everything, and I'm coming back today actually." said Ron.

"That's... that's wonderful! Who are the healers responsible? Where are they?" Hermione asked. Obviously she wanted to show them her gratitude.

"Err.. there." said Ron, pointing to the healers who were discussing something or the other.

As expected, Hermione rushed over to them, no doubt to thank them and discuss in detail the specifics of how they did what they did.

"Hermione sort of overdid it, but don't expect me to hug you in public." said Harry, grinning at Ron.

"I wouldn't expect you to do that if I was found after being missing for a year mate." said Ron, grinning back.

"Boys." Ginny muttered.

"So you're definitely feeling alright? Nothing serious or long lasting?" Harry asked.

"Nothing but the scars. Like this one." said Ron, pointing to his eyebrow.

Harry had to admit, the scar did make him look... cool in a way.

"Try not to be too much of a ladykiller with that thing." Harry joked.

"I'll do my best." said Ron, jokingly.

"So, you heading back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mum and dad need to sign some stuff and I can head back." said Ron.

"Actually, they should have the forms by now. Wait here. When we return, we should be able to go back to Hogwarts." said Mrs. Weasley, before she and her husband went to the front desk.

"Listen Ron, I'm really-" Harry started.

"Don't say it. Don't even think about apologising." said Ron.

"What? But I-" Harry started again.

"You saw Sirius in danger. For all we knew, he could have been dying. There was nothing for it. I chose to come with you and I don't regret it." said Ron.

"None of us do." said Ginny.

"You're... you're sure?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell, it's been five years and you still don't get it?" Ron asked.

"Hermione and Ron would find leaving you alone harder than going with you, you should have realized by now. I like to think that I'm the same now." said Ginny.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Harry decided.

"Yeah you will. You're just not the quickest when it comes to that stuff, which I get. You weren't raised with people ready to do... well anything for you." said Ron.

"True." said Harry.

By this time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned, signalling the time for their return to Hogwarts.

"I'll get Hermione she's probably got the healers confused about their own jobs by now." said Ron, smirking at the sight of Hermione talking at the healers absurdly fast.

"Hermione, come on, we're heading back." said Ron.

"Oh, was I talking for that long? I'm sorry." Hermione said to the healers.

"Don't worry ma'am. It's good that you're curious." said one of the healers.

Before long, Ron found himself sitting up back in his own bed at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione watching him intently.

"I'm fine you two, seriously." he said.

"We just want to be sure." Harry said, raising his hands.

"After what happened to you, could you blame us?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose not, but relax, the healers said that all I need to do is rest a lot. By the way, why's my stuff already packed up?" Ron asked.

"I packed it up in case you weren't getting back before term ended." said Harry.

"Oh, cheers." said Ron.

"Wait a second... you didn't come across a letter... did you?" Ron asked, panic spreading across his face.

Hermione bit her lip and Harry hesitated.

"Yeah." Harry said, finally.

"We both read it." Hermione said, solemnly.

"I'm sorry Ron, I know it was private-"Harry started, before stopping himself.

"Well... shit." said Ron.

"Err... I'm thinking you two should be left alone to talk about it." said Harry awkwardly.

"Yes, I think that's best." said Hermione.

"Right. I'll... head off." Harry said.

Once Harry left, Hermione turned back to Ron and sat down on his bed beside him.

"Can you forget you ever read that?" Ron asked.

"Ron... how on Earth could I ever forget something like that?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed.

"I know... It was stupid to write that. I shouldn't have done it." said Ron regretfully.

"Are you serious? Ron, what you wrote was probably one of the most important things you've ever said to me!" Hermione said.

"How? I mean I'm glad you're not hexing me, but how?" Ron asked.

"It explains so much! And it proves me wrong about the teaspoon comment, that's for sure." said Hermione.

"Well... I suppose, but this changes everything doesn't it? We're supposed to be friends and I've gone and fucked it up." said Ron.

"No, you haven't. And I have a lot to say too you know." said Hermione.

"Err... OK? Go ahead I guess." Ron said, unsure of what was happening.

"I wanted to start by apologising. For the way I've treated you this year, for my reaction to you being made a prefect... Not being appreciative enough of everything you do, I honestly can't apologise enough." said Hermione.

"What? Aren't I the one who fucks up?" Ron asked.

"Not always. And please stop swearing." said Hermione.

"Sorry. But still, you don't have to apologise." said Ron.

"But I do! You've had to apologise and face consequences for every mistake you made. Don't get me wrong, that's fair. What's not fair is that I've never had to apologise or face consequences. And you should also know the reason for my treatment of you this year." said Hermione.

"I was curious about that, I must have done something really bloody stupid." said Ron, smirking.

"That's just the thing though... You didn't. God I'm so ashamed to admit this." Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"Come on, even you're entitled to something stupid." said Ron, laughing.

"This was bad though." said Hermione.

"Go on, I won't be angry." said Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Alright. It was because... of your relationship with Lavender." said Hermione.

"Wait... what?" Ron asked. He didn't look angry. He just looked baffled.

"I was upset that you went out with Lavender. And... I was even more upset when I found out you were sleeping together." said Hermione.

"But why? That just doesn't make sense." said Ron.

Hermione bit her lip but decided to follow through.

"The same reason for why you always lose your temper when Viktor gets brought up. The same reason for why you were ready to die for me when Bellatrix Lestrange attacked me." said Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened.

"But... what?" Ron asked.

Once again, Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"Ron, I love you too." she said with a shaky, nervous voice.

"If this is another bloody dream, don't wake me up." said Ron.

 _Another_ dream... Clearly Ron had thought about this a lot.

"What you did for me at the Depatment of Mysteries... I never thought I'd meet anyone who was ready to do something like that. Let alone actually see someone so willing to sacrifice themselves for me." said Hermione, who was on the verge of openly crying.

"I'd have done that for any of us. But it's all for different reasons. When it comes to you overall though, I've already said it. I'd do anything for you." said Ron. Hermione, by the time Ron had finished speaking, Hermione was sure enough, openly crying.

"After this year... how-how could you say that?" Hermione said through her sobs.

"Didn't I already explain that? I love you." said Ron.

"But this year-"Hermione started.

"I don't expect you to be bloody perfect you know? It's about time you starting mucking up. I only want you to be... you." said Ron, smirking.

To Hermione, this just summed up her experience around Ron perfectly. He was intelligent, sweet and funny, but he was not eloquent, simply because he didn't spend a lot of time thinking about what he said. Irrespective of his lack of eloquence, Hermione found his words (and entire being for that matter) irresistible.

She was aware that she probably looked for all the world like a mess. A red nose, blotchy skin and a tear-streaked face was hardly attractive. But Ron's admission of love made it irrelevant upon her next act.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron didn't care at all that Hermione's chest pressing against his caused some of his recovering wounds to ache, and he didn't care that standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist stung.

If he were totally honest with himself, he wouldn't have cared about anything aside from the girl in his arms in that moment. Harry and Ginny could walk in with a veritable army of chocolate frogs each, all as a gift for Ron and he'd tell them to fuck off. (For a bit... he couldn't refuse chocolate forever).

When they broke apart, Hermione became more aware of her appearance and smiled at the irony.

"If this ever happened to us I was hoping to look better than I do now." she said.

Ron took her appearance in before responding.

"I don't care." he said, before grabbing her and kissing her again.

"You have no idea how bloody long I've wanted to do this." he said in between kisses.

"You're giving me a pretty good idea right now." replied Hermione once they had broken apart.

"I'd love to see the look on my face if I told my younger self this would happen." said Ron.

"I daresay you'd tell even yourself to... well as you prefer to put it, 'fuck off'?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione... did you just swear?" Ron asked, a ridiculous grin adorning his face.

Hermione blushed.

"Only to imitate you." she said.

"Still swore." Ron said, winking.

"You're a bad influence." Hermione teased.

"Oh, I'm not done corrupting you yet." said Ron.

"Really? In that case, please continue."


End file.
